


Reaching for

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Series: Mythical Quest [3]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Drama, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nightmares, Romance, Sex, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: came across something that might make the situation more worst!





	Reaching for

Running her hand down his chest, Kristin linked her fingers with Howie's and suddenly went inside.

Kristin quickly glanced at her reflection at the mirror before she swallowed a deep breath of air.

"Come on, Kris. Get a hold of yourself." She told herself. "This is Howie, your husband's bandmate. You can't "

Out of hesitation, Howie threw Kristin on the bed and began to furiously 

She gasped, her eyes becoming wide “Oh god” she moaned as she felt him inside her. 

"Okay, I'm sure there's a reason why he somehow was in a rush tot head out without waking you. Look, Leigh. Maybe he wanted to..." Rosa spoke through the .

"Yeah, I mean, it's possible he didn't wanna wake me up because he's still making things right after everything that's happened." Leigh replied.

"Well, I'm at the hotel."

Rosa reach the and frantically rushes towards the elevator. She got to the floor where and was racing down the hall when she suddenly stopped short at the sound of loud screaming from the other side of the door inside the room! Freaking out and in a panic, Rosa slipped the key in the door and went inside.

"Um, hello?" Rosa called out. She surveyed the room before hearing a noise coming from the bedroom. She began to walked closer to crept over to the open door quietly, peeking into the room seeing two bodies tangled up together in bed. Clothes were thrown all over the floor

_"Rose, Rosa, what's going on?"_

"Ohhh!"

"Leigh, she's gonna have to call you back."

"God! This is so good!"

"Ah! Uh...God!

holding the sheet to her chest to cover herself

"Oh...my...God!"

"Did I just hear that right? Howie had a affair with Kristin?"

"I know. Can you believe it? Oh, Kev and Leigh's just going to die."

"No way, how did she find out?"

"In her role as assistant, she saw the whole thing."

"Oh, dear.


End file.
